Printing systems are arranged to output a printed image. In certain cases, for example a print operation with a large number of copies, it may be helpful to distribute the print operation across a number of printing systems. In these cases, each printing system may produce a different output image based on a common input image. For example, variations in configurations and/or operating conditions may lead to color inconsistency. Also, a common image may have to, or have cause to, be reproduced across different media. For example, certain printing systems may be used with a variety of media types. In these cases, variations in configurations and/or operating conditions may also lead to color inconsistency.